


Stozier - "Can I touch you?"

by ChaoticallyWriting



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Christmas Eve, Cold Weather, M/M, Pining, Short One Shot, Uhhh I have no idea what to tag this as tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 14:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17143145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticallyWriting/pseuds/ChaoticallyWriting
Summary: Stozier and Prompt 7 ("Can I touch you")requested by whaletiddies on TumblrStan and Richie walk in the snow





	Stozier - "Can I touch you?"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stanlonbrough](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stanlonbrough/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!

Christmas was a mixed bag for the losers in their teens years. It seemed every year, each of their families had some kind of drama going on, and almost the whole town of Derry made the holiday stressful and soul-sucking instead of bright and fun.

Stan was pretty sure that’s why he didn’t like Christmas. Not because he was Jewish, that part made him more indifferent than anything, but because all his friends would have to deal with some kind of bullshit they didn’t deserve (snotty cousins, judgmental grandparents, helping make a dinner they don’t even like, not getting to go out, the list went on).

He liked Christmas Eve though, because that’s when the Losers would all meet up in Bill’s garage and have their own mini Christmas, exchanging gifts and snacking on whatever junkfood they could smuggle in while wearing obnoxious winter sweaters. But Christmas Eve was almost over, and now Richie and Stan were walking home in the snow, each carrying a small bag full of the gifts they received.

The walk was quiet, not that either seemed to mind. They just enjoyed each other’s presence while crunching through the snowfall.

Well, Stan did mind one thing; He was  _freezing_. Earlier the chill of midday hadn’t bothering him, but now that the sun had gone down and some snow was still falling, he was pretty sure he might freeze before he got home. His arms were crossed tightly over his chest, and he clenched his jaw so as not to let his teeth chatter. Not that it helped much. Then, the silence and crunching snow was suddenly interrupted.

“Can I touch you?” Stan glanced over at Richie, who didn’t look as bothered by the cold as he was. His hands were stuck in his pocket, and his face was a little pink. “I mean- er- You just look cold is all.”

Stan raised an eyebrow at Richie. Richie had been… Weird about touching, recently. At least, that’s what it seemed like. While Richie would never hesitate to give out hugs and kisses when they were kids, in the past few months the physical affection had dwindled without explanation…. So of course Stan was going to take this opportunity.

“Sure,” He replied, his breath fogging as the word left his mouth. Richie grinned slightly as he wrapped an arm around Stan’s shoulders. Stan was both thankful that Richie was practically a human heater, and that he did still seem willing to be affectionate.

Maybe he’d confess to him soon… But not tonight.


End file.
